


A dream so sweet

by ChiShibuya



Category: Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi | Spirited Away
Genre: F/M, Post Series, dream - Freeform, short and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 11:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12605876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiShibuya/pseuds/ChiShibuya
Summary: It had been a year since she had left the bath house and in that time she came to know she loves kohaku.





	A dream so sweet

One night she felt the cold air caress her skin followed by a moment of a short kiss, sweet and gentle.  
She had her arms hugging the male she left behind a year ago, someone she knew she loved but promised never to look back to.  
It took just a moment to know then, this was a dream and she was surrounded by the love of friends she knew never would leave her heart.


End file.
